guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Transmogrifier Tonic
Where's the collector for this in LA? I can only see Vulgamor and Malfein, neither of which have the tonic, just the 4 from last year. Only in Kamadan (and maybe other Elona cities, but have not been there yet) at this moment. Removed Lion's Arch from the available cities --VulcanPyroman 04:56, 29 October 2006 (CST) :Horseman Garthim in Kamadan offers it (near the stairs) and another horseman, I think one at the Astralarium offers it. They take three Sentient Roots and Mandragor Carapaces respectively. 80.135.219.146 17:33, 29 October 2006 (CST) Ashmodai The emotes are actually from the female necro... At least, when my female dervish drank it the emotes were from the necro. Perhaps male characters change to female monks? :I saw someone dancing in town with it on and it was female Necro dance - BeXoR 05:48, 29 October 2006 (CST) My Ranger (male) did a monks dance, and the wave was like the monk female. --VulcanPyroman 05:51, 29 October 2006 (CST) :Actually, it seems to be a combination of the two. I am bobo 05:15, 30 October 2006 (CST) I nearly drove a friend of mine to tears during a SUPER-SUDDEN-DEATH rock/paper/scissors match with this thing.... side note: "Candy Corn" totally beats rock, paper, and scissors... ~Avatarian 86 19:25, 30 October 2006 (CST) :You can get them in Prophecies from the Mad King as rewards for doing the emotes that he wants. --Rainith 05:50, 31 October 2006 (CST) Duration It seems to last longer than 5 minutes, maybe 15 and someone forgot a 1? --zeeZ 07:58, 29 October 2006 (CST) :I think they forgot a 0, since when I tried it yesterday it lasted for about 50 minutes. 65.203.63.198 13:45, 30 October 2006 (CST) Perhaps it's random? The Hobo 09:02, 31 October 2006 (CST) ::It's most definitely longer than 5 minutes. Despite the recent edit claiming so, and the actual description saying 5, I've never had it end that quickly. Not once. -Auron 00:01, 1 November 2006 (CST) You are correct, my guild recently tested it. It is safe to say it lasts at least 30 minutes. The person who keeps reverting it to five should stop now. Everyone now thinks it only lasts five minutes and people who would normally use them are now selling them thinking they are a jip, since five minutes is a short amount of time.--68.192.188.142 19:15, 16 November 2006 (CST) Not a reference "Transmogrification" is a real word. Just because Calvin and Hobbes also used it doesn't mean that this is a reference. 404notfound 17:40, 31 October 2006 (CST) Please stop reverting it back to the C&H reference! Transmogrifier is real word, just beacuse it is very uncommon dosn't mean it was made up in Clavin and Hobbes. If this were the case, then the weapons "staves" must be a reference to Lord of the Rings beacuse Gandolf used a staff.--TheDrifter 18:00, 22 January 2007 (CST) And it's not as uncommon as you would think. Ever read Harry Potter? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transmogrifier--[[User:Travers|Travers]] 18:31, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Simply changing the word's form to Transmogrifier doesn't make it a separate word. There's no reason to think it is a reference to Calvin and Hobbes. If it is though this is hardly the place to discuss whether or not Calvin and Hobbes coined it. Far better to say something like "This is probably a reference to an object common in Calvin and Hobbes". Also it's worth noting that the proper word form would be Transmogrifying Tonic normally. 64.126.82.205 06:30, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Pricing Information Please remember that we don't include price information on the wiki. Jinkas 20:55, 17 December 2006 (CST) New appearance These all got turned red or something... Jennalee 02:15, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :yeah, they've made them a more solid colour so that the monthly tonics can be more easily distinguished (and it would also make them easier to recolour on the dev end) Ezekiel [Talk] 02:30, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :come to think of it, they also made all the everlasting ones into greens. I just never got around to changing the pages. Ezekiel [Talk] 02:32, 18 May 2008 (UTC)